


New toy to play with

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead Parents, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Underage, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	New toy to play with

Another day. Another stressful audition. 

Christine sighed in frustration. It was one of those days. Those days she ran around the clock looking for rolls from Broadway. She had an audition hour after hour. She sang her heart out and read every line with fiery passion. The back of her throat was bruised from all of the singing she had done today. God, she hoped she could get the role she always wanted as a kid. 

Right now though, she needed something to relieve her stress. 

It was already dark outside. The sky was now a beautiful purplish color. The clouds were slowly moving towards the sky and it was just so beautiful to look like. She sometimes wishes she stayed in Jersey. That way, she could’ve gone to the beach and later on the sand while the sun rested. The heat of the sunlight hitting her body was so amazing. That’s how she got this beautiful tan. It was very caramel and so rich. All of the guys would want to get in her pants. 

Such naughty boys. Thinking they can have a piece of her. However, she already had a piece of her home. 

Slowly, she walked up the stairs and stood right in front of her favorite room. Juliet. 

She was once a surrogate for a lovely couple. She remembered how painful it was pushing her out. Even now she could still feel how badly she dilated. 10 cm. It was a pain in the ass. Almost 20 hours. However, what came out of her was a beautiful girl. With beautiful olive skin and big earthy souls. She was the definition of beauty. 

Tragically, the couple died in a car crash about 4 months ago. Ever since then, Christine and Juliet have always been at each other’s side. Christine has always been with Juliet no matter what. Juliet has grown to be a healthy 1 year old. Her hair was a chocolate brown and she started to develop freckles around her face. They decorated her like stars under the moonlight. This girl was the most perfect thing to Christine. 

Perhaps too perfect if people knew Christine’s dark secrets. 

Slowly, Christine opened the door to see the one year old sleeping. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. She was still in diapers, so when Christine touches it, the soft texture tingles the top of her fingers. It always gave her a rush she needed. A chill went up her spine just thinking about it. 

Christine walked over to the right side of the crib and saw Juliet sleeping there. She was suckling on her as always. Her legs stayed completely still. If Christine didn’t know she was breathing, she would’ve thought Juliet was a doll. 

Over the time spent together, Christine has been gazing at Juliet’s undeveloped figure. Her eyes wander over the clean body of Juliet. Puberty was long away, so her body was smooth. Her chest had maroon mosquito bites on them. Her stomach was a little chubby, but weren’t all babies chubby? However, the best part about the baby was the core. 

Juliet’s core was so tiny. Between her chubby legs was a cunt barely visible. Every time Christine changed her diaper, she couldn’t help but spread the lips apart. What she saw were pink muscles. Barely there, so it was more like a plump mass. A very plump mass. God, it popped unlike anything Christine had ever seen. Even her partners would be impressed. 

Over time, Christine has allowed herself to lazily slide her finger over her mass. Even as a one year old, she was already getting wet. Guess that was natural for anyone. What a wet slut though. 

She could feel herself get wet now. To feel her Juliet getting wet as she stroking her was so fucking hot. It felt so right to touch her niece that would please the ever living hell out of her. 

She lowered the cribs side to get a better view of her niece. She picked Juliet up. Juliet was heavy for Christine’s case. She was about 22 pounds, which was a little big over for the average girl. However, she was still so cute. So delicious. 

She opened the door to her room and placed Juliet in the middle. The sheets were weighed from a baby with her. She slipped her hands under Juliet’s waistband and took off her pink shorts and threw them on the floor. 

In front of Christine were a pair of clean diapers. She the babysitter must’ve put a new one on before she left 15 minutes she came before. So, bonus. She unbound the diaper and slowly pulled it off. 

Boom. Plump mass. They now spread apart on their own. The muscles were not clear, even with natural light. However, Christine could smell her. 

Juliet has a natural musk to her scent. It was so adorable to see this kid already having a defined scent to her. A scent that will determine if boys will go crazy over her. Well, based on Christine’s reaction, you can probably guess. 

“Wow, such a whore for her auntie.” Christine chuckled. Her index finger slowly started to slide all over her niece's cunt so smoothly. With such a young body, it was heaven to feel the folds be almost even. 

“You’re twat is so ducking wet, baby.” Christine sighed. 

When she saw Juliet’s entrance, her mind was now at a loss. Her entrance was so small that she could barely see it. However, that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. Quite the contrary. She could feel the tip of her index finger almost immediately swipe in. It was like Juliet had done this before. 

“Ooh, baby. You feel so wet and dirty. Auntie loves her dirty girls.”

She let her finger go in. Now, the walls tightly contracted on this one finger. It was Christine’s first time actually being inside her own niece. To feel her little body taking control of Christine like she should. The pink walls claimed the finger and didn’t let it go. Christine tried to pull it out, but it was basically like glue; stuck together. 

For most people, this would be a turn off. Not for Christine it wasn’t. In her own twisted mind, this was what a vagina should be like. Not loose. So tight that it could barely let her finger out. Her young body being so prepared for a finger entering in her body. With no sound out of Juliet, Christine suspected that she wasn’t born with a hymen. Good. She’s going to make her little niece loose for her. Maybe she could take in her fist. God, to be covered in honey like this would be heaven. 

However, this was enough for Christine. 

For a while, the room was filled with Christine’s moaning and slick sounds of Juliet’s core. The air was becoming thicker based on Christine’s mood. To feel her niece made her spunk drop on the bed sheets. Juliet’s undeveloped spunk leaked around her thighs and under her anus. Her anus was still tighter than anything. 

Christine smiled. She pulled out her finger to see it cover in sweet honey. She placed her finger in her mouth to get a taste of a lifetime. So sweet and smooth. Like caramel on a Sunday afternoon. 

She placed her lips around Juliet’s folds and started to slide her tongue up and down. The baby’s folds gladly accept her. Damn, a whore at an early age. Taking her aunt’s tongue just like a whore should. Like her own little sex doll. 

Yeah. Juliet was like Christine’s sex doll. Someone to be abused and used like a toy, not a baby you should feed and take care of. Sure, during the day, Christine’s the perfect aunt who loves her little angel. During the night, Christine could use Juliet as a sex doll. Use her in order not to feel so stressed and actually focus on her acting.

It’s a win win situation.

She was so focused on that, she didn’t feel her tongue entering her niece. She could now feel her folds for real this time. With such a young body, Christine didn’t expect Juliet to be fully all folds inside. She was correct. Juliet’s core was still smooth, so lapping her insides was like lapping a smooth Popsicle, With the tightness of such muscles, Christine couldn’t fully reach her G-spot. That was fine. Just tasting Juliet was enough to make her excited.

Christine’s fingers wander to her core. She didn’t hesitate to shove two fingers into herself. Unlike Juliet, her mature body was all folds. Nothing smooth in her. Her walls were stretched thanks to giving birth to her love doll. It was to make someone happy one way or another. For the couple, it was to raise a child. For Christine, it was to have her own sex doll.

Christine moaned into the cunt, sending chills up her own spine. Her muscles tighten around her fingers as she starts to go deeper and deeper into her niece. She wiggled around the tongue, exploring this new area she never had dreamed of ever getting into. It had passed her by, but she always pushed it down. However, this was so taboo, but in a good way. This was the happiest thing to ever happen. Even happier than when she was giving birth to her sex toy.

“Oh fuck... I’m so close.”

She shoved three fingers in her. Her other hand thumbed around Juliet’s small bud. It twirled the bud in circles, like how Christine would do to herself.This time, Juliet didn’t notice and continued to sleep, occasionally cooing in her sleep. It was high pitch and candy to Christine’s ears. She clamped down on her niece as she went faster and harder. Christine’s fingers circled around her G-spot, making her moan loudly into the child’s cunt. For Christine, the world went white for her. Stars danced around her eyes and colors flashed from color to the next. Her muscles tightly clenched around the fingers as she came. Girl spunk stained her velvet bed sheets. As for Juliet, she didn’t cum. However, she did leak large amounts of spunk around her tongue. It was better than last time. This time, she got to taste her niece for what she was.

And oh! Her niece was heavenly. With such a thick coating, her tongue was given a tour around the body. She could taste Juliet’s week in her. With so many sweet Juliet secrets, she was surprised that Juliet tasted clean. Delicious even. The closet thing for Christine was baby powder. The best damn baby powder in the world.

Christine took her tongue out, but let her thumb circle around Juliet’s wet folds. Juliet was sticky now. Christine's thumb was almost stuck to the walls.

“God damn.... I need more people who like this stuff.”

Christine picked up Juliet and put her diapers back on. She gently laid Juliet back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Quietly, she closed the door and went on the computer. Christine was about to get her own research on something else other than play rehearsal.


End file.
